


The Waitress and the Dick

by blasphemousrumours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Rape, But he can be a good guy too, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon!Dean, Gen, Mark of Cain, Waitress!Reader, deanmon, post-season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemousrumours/pseuds/blasphemousrumours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day. And five minutes till your shift is over two men come in, keeping you there two hours past closing. And one of them keeps coming back to do the same thing over and over again. However, can this asshole end up being your savior? Aka where Demon!Dean is a douche, but doesn't leave all his morals behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was about 5 minutes till you got to close up shop, and to say that you were exhausted didn’t cover it. A couple teenagers had left a few minutes before and there was no one in sight. You sighed thinking of your nice warm bed, ready for you to come and collapse into it. Well, that was until two guys showed up and crushed your dreams.

They didn’t even ask if you were open, just sat down while the taller of two immediately pulled out his laptop, and the other opened up a book. You groaned internally, picking up two menus and walking over to them. 

“Can I get you two anything to drink.”

They both looked up to you at the same time, which you would’ve thought was funny if it was not ten o’clock, and you hadn’t been working all day.

“Coffee.”

“A beer.”

You nodded walking away and heading straight for the kitchen. Maybe you shouldn’t give them so much shit. They seemed stressed, and coffee and beer at ten at night wasn’t really anyone’s usual.

You came back, setting the drinks on the table before asking them what they wanted, to which they both replied, “Nothing.”

Now, you may have been understanding before, but these two jackasses were seriously pissing you off. You probably weren’t going to get anything for this, besides a headache and less sleep.

“If you need anything just tell me.”  
…

An hour and three more beers and coffees later you were to tired to even be pissed. The manager had left at 10:30 asking you to lock up—which you couldn’t really say no to— so here you were, half asleep behind the counter.

Finally at 12:00 a.m. they left even skimping you on the tip. You sighed, grabbing the change and making everything was locked up.  
…

The past week had been utter hell. The two dicks had come back the next four days when it was almost closing again. And after a short two day break, the shorter one of dumb and dumber had been coming himself. He gave off a different vibe though and also hit on you every time you talked to him.

“Listen sweetheart I’ll leave right now and make sure you have the best night of your life if you come with me.” 

You laughed not caring about your ‘quality customer service’ anymore.  
“Listen dickwad, if this ‘best night of my life’ includes you actually tipping me appropriately and letting me go home and sleep, I might just take you up on that offer.”

He smirked starring straight into your eyes. You sighed taking a seat next to him, laying your head on the table.

“Pretty please, I will love you forever if you let me go home and get an actual six hours of rest.” you mumbled into the table.

“Fine, fine, fine, I’ll just try again tomorrow.” he chuckled.

Your head sprang up to look at the man who’d been torturing you.

“Are you being serious?” you asked in shock.

“Yeah, besides I want you to have more energy when I take you on the ride of your life.”

You laughed for the first time in days at his words.

“I’m sure you can cowboy.”

You got up and went over to the counter to grab your belongings before you walked back to the table.

“You know I-“

Looking up you saw the space where your personal douche had been. Lying on the counter was a fifty dollar bill.

You smiled and looked to the door to see if he was leaving since you hadn't heard the bell, but to no avail. Confused, you turned off the lights and locked up anyways heading to your car.

It was dark and quite as you walked down the block to get to your car. Unsurprisingly, you had woken up late and had to rush to work, where your usual spot was already take. You saw it in sight when an arm grabbed you and slammed your head into the side of a wall.

You gasped in pain, your hand immediately going to your head. Disoriented, you fell to the ground.

“Oh I caught you just in time.”

You looked up to see an older man biting his lip and reaching for his pants. You tried to get up, but he just used his foot to push you back into the wall. You gasped for air as your back collided with the wall.

You heard his zipper and felt tears starting to leak from your eyes. This really wasn’t your week.

“Hey dick, let the lady go she's had a long night.”

You looked up to see your savior, when your eyes met with your late night customer.

The man grabbed your arm pulling you up to him with out saying a word, dragging you along side him.

“Hey asshole are you deaf?”

You didn’t know what to do but cry. How was this going to end up? What if the other guy can’t save you? What then?

Suddenly there was a breeze of air from in front of you. You looked up to see the sandy haired man stand tall glaring at the man with you in hand. 

“How the hell did you-”

Green eyes ‘tsked’ before he could finish, grabbing the guys collar and punching him square in the jaw with his other hand. The man fell to the ground and kept getting repeatedly hit by your ‘savior’.

“Hey thats enough!”

He didn’t listen.

“C’mon you’re going to kill the guy just let him go!”

You pulled on his shirt and the man in front of you stopped. 

Standing up, he looked down on the man who had been knocked out, his face extremely swollen. You sighed and went over to where your purse was picking it up with shaky hands.

“Thanks, um..”

“Dean.”

“Yeah, thanks Dean.”

Walking over to your car Dean followed, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. When you got to your car you turned to him looking him straight in the eyes.

“You’ve put me through hell this past week, but seriously thank you, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn't been there.”

He smirked rubbing your head, which caused you to grimace in pain.

“Well I can’t be without my favorite waitress can I?”

You let out a light laugh before patting him on the chest and getting into your car.

“Night Dean.”

“Night (Y/N).”

You closed the door and started the car when you realized you had never told him your name. You didn’t have a name tag either. You opened your door looking out into the street to find no one. It was like he disappeared. 

Once again, that night, you didn’t get a lot of sleep. And it didn’t have to do with being kept at work way past closing, but rather a man being stuck in your head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean kept coming the few nights a week you worked, of course before closing. He would make sure to walk you to your car even though, for the most part, you parked close to the diner. This kept happening until he didn’t show up.

You were worried, as you had grown closer to him. Well, that was until you thought it through. You didn’t really know anything about Dean, and he knew everything about you. Hell he even know where you lived as he had made sure to come by the next night after the ‘incident’, and the night after that, and the night after that.

About a month later you were taking the key out of the door you had just locked when a car pulled up. The headlights blinded you, making you squint to try to see who it was.

As your eyes adjusted to the light someone stepped out of the car. 

“Dean?”

Your eyes widened as you watched him walk forward to you.

“Hey sweetheart.”

He came and wrapped his arms around you while you just stood there. What should you do? Why was he here? Why had he left?

You grasped his shoulders pushing you away from him. You looked down his body to take in his image. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I come here all the time.”

“You haven’t been here for a month Dean, I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”

“Something came up.”

Sighing, annoyed that he wasn’t going to give you answers, you started walking to your car. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

You felt him following you as you walked to your car. 

“Well, preferably home.”

“I just got here?”

Turning around you looked him in the eyes.

“You left, unannounced, without telling me. I was worried about you, you asshole. You came here nearly every night and then you just randomly stopped showing up, without any warning. I cared about you Dean.”

His expression wavered before it returned to its usual hardened form.

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

You stood by your car, keys in hand, ready to drive away. However, you weren’t usually one to lose an argument, nevertheless, walk away from one. 

“I know you didn’t and I realized that when you were gone. I had told you so much about my life and I knew nothing about yours. So considering the fact that you don’t want me to care or worry about you, what do you want from me? If I’m just a way to pass the time for you then don’t talk to me again.”

And with that you got in your car, starting it immediately. Dean was banging on your windows as you drove away. In the review mirror you saw him standing there, his body drooping like he was about to melt into the earth. 

You tore your eyes away and focused on the road.  
…  
The next day at the diner turned to night. You wondered if Dean was going to show up and tell you what actually happened. 

It was 9:59 p.m. when you sighed. You grabbed your things and walked through the empty diner to the door. 

“(Y/N).”

You turned to find Dean walking towards you from some dark side of the street.

“Wow Dean you sure know how to scare the shit out of someone.”

You turned your face out of his view so he couldn’t the slight smile you had on your face. You couldn’t lie about the fact you were happy that he came back.

“Listen (Y/N), I need to talk to you I-”

You turned back around to look him in the eyes. “You what Dean?”

“I-I’m not the type of guy who usually settles down.”

“Yeah that’s an understatement.” you muttered.

Sighing he dragged his hands down his face, and walked closer to you.

“I want to be with you, I get that this is a really selfish thing to do, but I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re amazing and I can’t let go.”

There was a silence between the two of you. You of course already knew your answer.

“Will you tell me about you?”

“Yes.”

“About your life?”

“Yes.”

“Why you left?”

There was a pause. You looked up to see Dean with a sort of cringe on his face. You walked closer to him, pulling him into a hug.

“We can get to that.” you said as you pulled back to look into his eyes.

Dean cupped your face bringing his lips down to yours. You smiled into the kiss, happy that he was back, and that he felt the same way.

Pulling away he asked, “Back to your place?”

You grabbed his hand, leading him to your car.

“I think you just read my mind.”


End file.
